


包庇

by sunsetsunrise18



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsunrise18/pseuds/sunsetsunrise18
Relationships: Chen Youwei/Huang Jiaxin | Jia Yi
Kudos: 14





	包庇

天色渐渐暗下来，黄嘉新抬头望自己头顶的灯，随着时间推移，刚买来时的三盏现如今只剩下了一盏，挂在上面孤零零的。他看得久了，脖子有些酸，低下头去看身边同样在直直盯着他的人，“哥，开个灯呗，天黑了。”

陈宥维起身去找开关，黄嘉新望着他的背影，计算在这段时间内他能否站起身冲向门口夺门而出，啪的一声灯亮了，结果不言而喻，他又泄了气。

距离陈宥维进他家门已经过去三个小时，至今还没有透露出想要离开的意愿，黄嘉新摸不透对方的想法，只好试探地问：“能不能先给我解开？磨得手疼。”

黄嘉新朝他举起了双手，晃了晃手腕上的手铐，金属碰撞发出清脆的响声，听得他心里发闷：“我不跑，我肯定不跑。”

陈宥维仿佛在看一场不收费的真情表演，内心无动于衷，反而问道：“你有没有想过如果今天来的人不是我怎么办？”

黄嘉新看他软硬不吃，解开手铐的希望十分渺茫，他只好把手放回原位，搭在自己腿上，低着头小声回答：“有啊。那就该怎么办就怎么办呗，要是别人的话我现在已经在局子里坐着了，也不用这样被铐着……”你好歹给我个痛快啊。

“后悔吗？”

黄嘉新又听到陈宥维问，他点点头，已经到了这一步他当然要说自己后悔，可现在后悔了又有什么用？他又抬头看那盏寒酸的灯，上面落了一层灰尘，灯一亮起，照得所有污迹都无处遁形。

陈宥维随着他的视线看过去，心一下子软下来，他一闭上双眼脑海里浮现的还是小时候黄嘉新带着一起去买糖葫芦吃，那时候谁也想不到有一天陈宥维会敲开他家的门，用手铐将他铐起来。

开门的时候黄嘉新是很惊喜的，自当年初中毕业之后，他们已经许久没见过，记忆里陈宥维的脸慢慢和眼前人重叠，黄嘉新惊讶地说不出话，挽着他的胳膊将他带进来，他转过身，想要去找杯子倒水，却被人从身后拉住手腕，接着他就变成如今这幅样子。

在被拷的几个小时里，陈宥维还问了他许多问题，比如：干了多久了？他说快半年了。他从大三下半年开始从学校搬出来住，实习期找工作不顺利，最后阴差阳错地入了行。他说完又自言自语地问：“我们这能叫做行吗？应该说是下了路吧。”

“挣了很多吗？”

那是挺多的，其实主要是轻松，没有加班，没有压力。黄嘉新之前曾经被介绍去一个外企里，拿最少的工资干最杂的活，时不时还要被上司训话，干了不到两个月他就选择辞职，怕再待下去会被气出病来。

黄嘉新也问过他问题，只有一个，问的是：“你怎么找到我的？”他平时藏得很好，用的是外网的IP地址，每次直播时都带着面具，偶尔还会用变声器，从没有人捉到他的蛛丝马迹，更别说能找上门来。

陈宥维沉默许久才说：“你手上的疤。”

他从直播里看到黄嘉新手上的疤后，压制住内心的震惊和气愤，顺着他们之间共同的好友一点点查下去，最后找到了他现在的住址。若是旁人，再过几年也难以捉住黄嘉新，可偏偏上面安排陈宥维来办这个案子，又偏偏那天摄像头近距离地照到了黄嘉新的手。

“我给你解开，也不带你回去，走了之后就当没有来过这里，”陈宥维走到他身前，单膝跪在冰冷的地板上，拿出钥匙给他解手铐，“但是你必须答应我，以后不要再做了知道吗？”

“……你看过我直播吗？”

陈宥维转钥匙的手顿了一下，“嗯。”黄嘉新问话里的深层意思已然很清楚。他看过不止一次，为了破案需要，他必须翻来覆去地看，试图从那些录屏里找出有用的线索。那些视频里的黄嘉新都带着面具，穿的衣服也很简单，因为反正最后都要脱，他大多都是先跟直播间里的人聊几句天，接着开始根据弹幕里的需求再进行表演，有穿女装跳过艳舞，更多的是脱了裤子自慰。

咔的一声锁开了，陈宥维将那副镣铐从他手上拿下来，挂回自己制服上，又对他重复道：“以后不要再做了。”

“你知道我当初为什么要转学吗？”黄嘉新转移了话题，将记忆拉回到从前，他初中毕业后本该去市区的高中上学，可他最后跟着父母去到了另一个城市。“……我父母感觉出我喜欢你，所以把我带走了。”

黄嘉新已经记不太清那次争吵的具体情形，只记得他哭着问：“我喜欢陈宥维有错吗？”父母用沉默和转学手续回答他。后来他被迫切断了跟陈宥维之间的所有联系，后来黄嘉新从老朋友口中得知他考上了警校。他那时没想到过对方考上警校的结果就是有一天会来亲自逮捕自己。

“我有试着找过你……求了很多人，最后找到了我一个阿姨，是你妈妈的同事，给了我你妈妈的电话号码，我一打过去，就被她骂了一顿，叫我不要再来骚扰你……说我已经把你的人生毁了。”陈宥维站起身看着对方，他们近十年没有见，黄嘉新好像变了又好像没变，他摁响门铃时还在猜测自己是否在做梦，黄嘉新开了门后，惊喜地叫他的名字，他更加疑惑，眼前这个见了他满脸喜色的男孩跟搞色情付费直播的是一个人吗？不是他搞错了吗？

陈宥维回想起自己挨的那顿痛骂，或许真的是他把黄嘉新的人生毁了，他必须要负一部分责任，所以他解开了黄嘉新的手铐，他说就当我今天从来没来过，你以后不要再做了。

黄嘉新看着他转过身要走，忽然从背后抱住他，“这么大的恩我不能不报，你要不要跟我做一次？”

报恩是假的，黄嘉新暗恋加明恋陈宥维这么多年，不跟他做一次实在太可惜了。

陈宥维脱了外套，又去解里面衬衫的扣子，被黄嘉新拉住手：“不要，穿着吧，好帅。”

黄嘉新坐在椅子上，双腿大开，他对这一套程序已经很熟悉了，手掌心里倒了润滑，自己扩张，手法娴熟，早就对着摄像头做过许多次。手指伸进后穴里，还是自己最了解自己，知道捅哪里才能爽，润滑液倒得太多，弄得大腿间湿淋淋的，他呼吸都乱了节奏，抬眼去看陈宥维，他神情却还是淡淡的。

黄嘉新坐到他身上，伸出手，从陈宥维的额头，顺着他脸庞的线条一直摸到他的下颌骨，再到脖颈，喉结，锁骨，凑上去舔舐了一口，扶好他已经勃起的阴茎，这人面上一本正经，身体倒是很诚实，他沉下腰一点一点吞了进去。

“……我怎么感觉我跟你买回来的性爱娃娃一样。”陈宥维看着他摇着屁股，爽得脸都成了粉红色，还咬着下嘴唇不肯出声。渐渐的黄嘉新的手臂已经快要无法支撑自己的身体，腰也变得酸软无力。他将人抱起，压到沙发上，将黄嘉新双腿向上折，膝盖窝搭在他臂弯里，他双手撑在沙发上，一边抽插一边跟他接吻。

黄嘉新小声地断断续续地哼哼，臀部抬起来迎合着对方的撞击，抽插得太快了性器会从他穴口滑出来，他又皱着眉瘪着嘴伸手握住再塞回去。他意识有些涣散，嘴却没了把门，伸手搂住陈宥维的肩膀，“…应该…应该录像的，我、我、又能赚一笔……”

当然他只是过过嘴瘾，陈宥维上半身的制服还没脱呢，这还不是网上买来cosplay的仿真版，是实打实的警服，有臂章和胸徽的，这要是传出去，他钱没挣到，估计先被抓进去了。

但是过嘴瘾的下场是他又被按倒在床上，他背对着陈宥维跪着，双腿打着颤，陈宥维一手掐着他的腰，顶胯猛撞将整根阴茎毫不怜惜地深插到底，另外一只手从后面拽着他的头发，他被迫仰起头，阴茎反复捅进他身体里，他又疼又爽，发出破碎的呻吟声。

黄嘉新扭过头去，眼圈泛红，凄惨又漂亮，但是陈宥维早看习惯了，他在直播间里自己用玩具玩自己也能玩出同样的效果，咬着唇，喉咙里发出一声接一声带着哭腔的呻吟，对着摄像头什么都喊，哥哥老公爸爸，只要给钱什么身份他都坦然接受。

想到这里陈宥维气又不打一处来，他伸手抽上对方的臀肉，抽了两下就泛了红，黄嘉新这次不再演了，眼眶里是真的有泪在打转，疼的，他呜呜地求饶，却被掐住腰身动弹不得，张着嘴连喘带叫，好一会儿才说出话来：“我、我以后真的不干了…你别打了…”

陈宥维又拽住他的头发，将他脸扭过来跟他接吻，身下的动作也放缓了，慢慢地磨对方的敏感点，黄嘉新舒服极了，主动迎合着他强势带着掠夺意味的亲吻。

打个巴掌给个甜枣，以此往复，接着又是凶狠的操干，阴茎撑开了最深处的柔嫩穴肉，撞击的频率和力度仿佛快要将黄嘉新劈成两半似的，敏感酸胀的软肉紧紧咬着对方的性器不放，口中的呜咽声却停不住。他顺着对方抽插的动作抚弄自己的性器，没一会儿就高潮了，精液喷到陈宥维衣服的下摆处。

“你这也属于袭警你知道吗？”

黄嘉新崩溃了，那时他又被转过来，膝盖被推着压在肩膀前，被操得哭都哭不出了，只能小声地哼叫，他只好委屈地说：“那…那、我，再，再赔你一次……”

“袭警的罪名比较大，你多赔几次吧。”


End file.
